MASKED MODEL
by H.V
Summary: Inuyasha, an egotistic super male model has a dark secret but hides it with his self-consumption and....(Full summary inside)
1. shooting

I'm back with yet another story for all you boys and girls. I hope you enjoy this one as well as some of you have enjoyed my other story.

Summary: Inuyasha, an egotistic super male model has a dark secret, but hides it with his self-consumption. Will a simple newly hired maid for his 'extravagant' mansion as he says, help him brake this strong barrier he holds so well? Read to find out the obstacles this maid has to go through to win and mend the heart of the masked model.

SNIPS OF LEMON IN SOME CHAPTERS SO WATCH OUT. RATED FOR LANGUAGE SO WATCH OUT. CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIME ARE IN THE STORY AS WELL SO WATCH OUT.

Disclaimer: someone as broke as me wouldn't own Inuyasha or the other anime characters, no matter how much I want to. So don't ask.

Oh! One more thing, Please assist me with anything, I mean anything I do wrong in the story. I beg of you please.

OK!!! now to the story.

ENJOY!!!!!!

**MASKED MODEL**

Chapter 1: shooting

"OK...beautiful.... Now turn...that's right your looking wonderful as always Miss Kikyo". says the photographer.

Posing in front of him and his crew of make up artistes and clothing coordinators, was the most talked about, most praised by all who wants to be her and with her. The famous Kikyo Moisochie. (ack. for all the Kikyo haters out there, bare with me. I'm in pain here to, it will get better I promise you. Oh and I made up the last name. Hope it's not to shabby). From her long black hair to her perfect face and body measurements, she is awed. And who is also the proud girlfriend of male model Inuyasha Takahishi, The other most talked about blah blah blah you get the point. He's like the God of all perfect men, the sole subject to every girls intimate dreams. You get it now?

"Ok Kikyo your done for today I hope to see you first thing tomorrow morning for your last group of shots." Says the photographer.

"Yes, yes darling I know 6 sharp," says Kikyo nonchalantly as she walks off stage. Her group of artistes trailing behind.

As she walks back she pauses remembering something." By the way has any one seen Inuyasha, He was supposed to be here. "Every one shakes no. Her patients starts to ware thin as she narrows her delicate eyes "Very well then" She terns sharp on there heels and makes her way towards her dressing room. 'Inu what are you doing, your supposed to be here.' She balls her perfect hand into a perfect fist 'Damnit is he ever going to get an earful when I get back to the house'. She thought menacingly

Mean while...

"Oh inu...yasha harder, harder, harder, more, more, more," "Oh I'll give you more baby ""oooooooohhh yes yes yes yes yes yessss!!!!! That's right, right there"

(soo...... yeah you get the point why he's late. Right? )

Inuyasha smirks as he finishes hammering yet another cheap, waist of space, time, and existence girl. 'And that's number 10 for this month' he thought triumphantly.

After kicking the girl out of his house (or should I say territory. Have you seen the Baltimore astute? Its similar to that just doesn't look as old. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up. You'll see). Inuyasha makes his way to his gigantic bathroom, one of nine but nun the less his personal bathroom, for a long relaxing shower. Stepping into the marble shower of comforting mist, he sighs gratefully as his muscles relax. Allows the warm water to wet his waist length hair. The water rushes down his silver locks and drips down his perfectly muscular body as he leans back against the shower wall, letting another sigh of contentment except from his soft lushes lips. (You like my description? If not tell me). Not even 10 minutes into to shower he hears his cell phone ring. (The phone is in the bathroom specifically on the counter for all those whom are perfect)

Snapping out of his happy trance he glares "aaaahhhh who the fuck is calling me now" huffing dramatically he steps out of his worm wonderland into the cold as hell bathroom, he snatches the phone off the counter and presses send.

"This better be good" he snarls into the phone. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT INUYASHA" Pulling the phone away from his sensitive ears, (Oh yeah, just thought you all might want to know, Inuyasha's full demon in this fic. So no cute doggy ears) he rolls his eyes. Sighing for the hundredth time he grabs his towel knowing that it's gonna be a while, (Hay that rhymes) then rubes his Tempe frustratingly. "You were supposed to be there with me at the shooting today. Don't tell me you forgot because I warned you like 8 billion times." An angry Kikyo takes a breather while speeding down the road in her black Benz. "So what do you have to say for your self."

Inuyasha growls "I had business to take care of. You know spur of the moment kind of thing." He smirks when the memory of the so-called 'spur of the moment' came back to him.

"You believe me right?" There were a few moments. "Hello are you th.." "Yes I believe you." Kikyo blurts out. Inuyasha smirks "So hurry up over here so I can fuck you." she says smirking devilishly. "After today I need it." Inuyasha rolls his eyes again then huffs. "Boy am I wanted today" he says sarcastically Kikyo not quite getting the undercover hint just smiles "shore dose so hurry up already I'm getting aroused just by talking to you." She says the last part seductively. And with then hangs up.

Pressing the off button, Inuyasha sets the phone down then discards the towel before dragging his self back into his wonderland again.

Mean while..... A young woman is filling out a job application at the hiring association. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, how embarrassing.' She thought dryly. 'I hope I get a job. There's like 200 people here.' she thought while looking around at all the people behind her. She sighs 'this is ganna be tough'

Well, I hope you liked it. Please be honest if I should go on or not. I wouldn't want to continue a story that no one'll read. Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter. If you like it I promise to update soon. So please review. Please please please please please please. I don't care if it's only one word. I must know if I should continue for the sake of my well being, I beg of you. Review. besides I don't think any one has begged you this much now have they?

Cheers!


	2. lighting

I am so sorry everyone for taking so long. I'm pretty sure everyone thought I had died or something but no it was actually an extreme case of laziness and I apologize greatly on my behalf.

To all my fans thank you again for your reviews and I pray that I haven't lost the faith in all of you. But now im back with another chapter of Masked Model. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as you did the first.

Disclaimer: yeah I own Inuyasha all right, he's busy right now hand chuff to my bed. ummmmmmmmmm you didn't read that it was a big figment of your imagination!!!!! lol

**MASKED MODEL**

chap. 2 lighting

Taking a last long drag off his cigarette Inuyasha through the butt over the balcony before stepping back into the dark room. Not feeling exactly up for sleep he moseyed on down to his office where he pulled out a stack of papers his agent had sent to him earlier that day.

Earlyer that day

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa don't pic up that stupid cellphone of yours, this is the time of pleasure not business. I demand that you not pi..." "Can it Kikyo besides I was done with you a while ago, damn!" reaching over the fuming girl he answered

"What"

"Well, damn man are you really this pissy if you haven't gotten any in a while?" said a chuckling Miroku.

"Miroku how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a problems in that area?"

"Yeah yeah yeah you're the king of pussy, now come on I got news for you Ma Man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before kicking off the sheets and walking out the room. " What kinda news do you have for me this time Miroku?"

"Oh nothing special, jus that I got you a new maid for that domain you have over there."

Groaning he scratched the back of his head. " Look Miroku..."

"yyyyyyeeeeeesssssssss"

There was a short pause before he continued. "Look I don't need any more of those bemboos here ok I've got enough as it is" he yelled while holding his arm out in front of a lobby full of busy butlers and maids trying to get things done. "You should see them now. they look like a bunch of ants running around after some kid kicked in their ant hill. I promise you, you hardheaded basturd, I have enough. So why don't you take your lil maid and have her to do your dirty work. God knows your house is a reck." Inuyasha was just about to hang up when Miroku screamed 'wait'. " What is it Miroku? I have had enough of this"

"but you should really try her out before you say no. She's got a fire about her that's different from any other, I promise. Hey, I thought maybe she could help you clean your act up." Miroku chuckled while rubbing his sore cheek from when he first met her.

(sigh) "I have better things to do."

"Like what? Lay on your lazy ass next to the pool? by the way which pool would it be? The one on the roof or the one outside?"

"Not funny" Inuyasha said dryly.

"Listen her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's a pretty and tale 19 year old girl that's thinking about a job in the modeling industry but not yet. So Im going to fax you all her picture, info, etc., that you need to decide. She's a girl with intensity and you could really show her something, or maybe..."

"Shut the fuck up Miroku, I get it. What, you were planing to talk my ear off or something? yeah what ever send it if it makes your life any better."

"Come on man im one of the most top agents in the world, wanted by all the pretty ladies and you so don't come at me with that."

"Yeah you may be my agents but you still suck" Inuyasha hung up the phone after that and went back to his room where he found a stressed out Kikyo walking back and forth on the balcony ranting to some poor soul on her phone. 'She really needs to give it a rest' he thought before disappearing into the bathroom. Inuyasha smirked at his reflection in the mirror. "So what if I want to lay my lazy ass by the pool."

END

Picking up the pieces of paper, he sat down and scanned through them. 'hmmmm she is pretty cute..' he though '....maybe a lil cuter then I thought.' " I guess I could give this bitch a try. Miroku seems to be enthusiastic about her.....but he's like that about all girls......shit whatever if he sends her I'll look but frankly I don't give a damn." He proposed before heading out of the office. "I need to get out!" with that in mind, in know time he was out of the house in the car and down the street.

KAGOMES STORY 2 DAYS BEFORE

It happened all at once. The ringing of her alarm clock, the doorbell being rung over and over again, Songo, Rin, and Hojo kicking in the door and yelling her name at the top of there longs. It only lasted a minute but it was complete mayhem. Falling head first on the floor Kagome groaned before sitting up straight with a murderous glare plastered on her face, along with a string of spit. 'They.... are ....dead' she fumed before untangling her self from the sheets and stopping towards the door.

But low and behold, before she was able to lay her hand on the knob it swung open in her face knocking her right back on the ground. '' OOOOOOH im so sorry Kagome, are you all right baby girl?" said an over worried Hojo. Kagome sat there rubbing her nose for a sec before stretching out her arm. "No questions, jus help me the hell up" "yes mam" pulling her off the ground in a gippy, Kagome was back on her two feet in under a second.

Dusting her self off she pushed past the surprise boy and headed to the living room where the two girls where happily chatting away. " WHAT IS THE DEAL!!!" screamed Kagome, immediately getting the attention of the two. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING!! WHO GAVE YALL PERMISSION TO BARGE IN LIKE THIS!!" she was only met with dead silence from the new comers.

"Kagome honey listen, we are here for you, to help you out." said a smiling Hojo from behind. Lashing around she faced him. "Hojo, that doesn't help" giving the distressed girl a dry look he whispered "and it also doesn't help that you haven't brushed your teeth yet." hearing a small giggle coming from the two sitting girls behind her she throw them a glare over her shoulder before stomping to the bathroom. mumbling "well you deserved it" over her shoulder 'what a day this will turn out to be' she thought helplessly.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Again im so sorry for the long wait. And if yall don't mind please review. And I would love to have tips given to me. They would only make my writing better. THANK YOU. love H.V


End file.
